Kenta (Maskman)
is of the Maskmen. Character History Maskman The 21-year-old second-in-command of the team, he specialized in Kobudo. Feeling lonely one day, he decided to try to find himself a date, but his only success came after he helped a girl named Miyuki fend off a couple of rude bikers, whom she was defending an elderly woman from. His attentions led Baraba to use her in one of his plots, having Doll Doggler take her place and attempt to kill Kenta. Even though he was able to rescue her, Kenta decided that he didn't want to endanger her further by getting into a relationship while Underground Empire Tube was still a threat. When a Doggler Beast stole the Aura Power of the other Maskmen, Kenta was the only one left who could fight. He worked as a mechanic for the Sugata Racing Team and once worked for the Sun Racing Team. Kenta is shy around women but can be a playboy at times. He is lighthearted, strong, and dependable. Turboranger .]] Kenta and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Black Mask is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kenta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Black Mask powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Kenta and his teammates have their powers again so they may continue their duties as Maskman. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kenta, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kenta/Black Mask: to be added Black Mask Mecha *Turbo Ranger (shared with Red, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) *Masky Drill *Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo (shared with Red, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) Arsenal *Masking Brace *Laser Magnum *Masky Rod *Black Mask Roader Techniques * Meditation Gesture: Jin (all fingers enlaced in a fist), which signifies the guessing of others' thoughts and intentions. Ranger Key The is Kenta's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Black Mask Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Black Mask. *When the Gokaigers became the Maskmen while fighting Kiaido. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Kenta received his key and became Black Mask once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kenta is portrayed by Kouichi Kusakari. As Black Mask, his suit actor was Koji Matoba. Notes *Piloting Masky Drill, Black Mask is the first Black to possess his own individual mecha. * In the Philippine Dub he was named as "Leonard" and was voiced by Justin Galore. External links *Black Mask at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Black Mask at the Dice-O Wiki